


The Beto Seduction

by betoismydaddy



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 presidential election, American Presidents, Bernie Sanders - Freeform, Bon Jovi Songs, Democrat, Government, Government Conspiracy, Gun Kink, Joe Biden - Freeform, One Shot, Politics, Self-Insert, Texas, US Senate, beto orourke, elizabeth warren - Freeform, kamala harris - Freeform, mike bloomberg, pete buttigieg - Freeform, primary, tom steyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betoismydaddy/pseuds/betoismydaddy
Summary: Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah/ Oh, there's nowhere to run/ No one can save me/ The damage is done/ Shot through the heart/ And you're to blame/ You give love a bad nameBeto finds out you have an AR-15 and comes to your house to take it ;)
Relationships: Beto O'Rourke/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Beto Seduction

You sat with your gun propped up on your lap, smoke slowly billowing from your lit cigarette. You had been waiting here, perched like this for hours, watching the door. He was close, you could feel it.

Suddenly the door swung open and light flooded over you. It was him, Former Texas Congressman, Beto O’Rouke. He was holding an I <3 Rifles sticker in his hand. You realized he had ripped it from your door.

“Give it to me…” His voice was stern, but strangely alluring. 

“Come and take it from me,” you responded, challenging him.

He let the sticker fall to the floor as he sauntered towards you, his long khaki’d legs moving with purpose. His eyes never left you. He stopped directly in front of you and reached out with one hand, putting out your cigarette between his fingers.

“Smoking is bad for your health, you should quit.”

“Make me.”

His brow quirked, betraying his amusement. However, it was soon replaced with a stern stare. He was through playing games. Good.

“You know why I’m here,” he said.

“Yes, but do you know?”

“Sabías que vendría por ti, ¿por qué guardaste el arma??”

He was so sexy when he spoke spanish.

“Why do you think I bought it in the first place?” you answered.

He looked slightly bewildered.

“You wanted me to come here…” he said, taken aback.

You stood, holding the gun close and matching his gaze.

“Hell yes,” you said, a reference to his comment on gun control in the September 2019 Democratic Debate.

“I see,” he said, though he did not really seem to grasp what was happening, “Well you’ve got what you wanted, so why don’t you go ahead and hand it over?”

You smirked, “Oh Former Texas Congressman, you really didn’t think it would be that easy now did you?”

With that you turned on your heel and marched into the hallway.

“Wait!” Beto called, following.

Excellent. All according to plan. You continued walking, turning into a room and shutting the door behind you. When Beto opened it, eyes adjusted to the dim mood lighting, his jaw dropped.

You were laying on the bed, which you had covered so fully in bluebonnet petals that they spilled off the side. You hoped he would appreciate your special attention to the official state flower of Texas. Your room was lined with pecan scented candles, the official Texas state tree. Finally, as a finishing touch, you had loaded a noise machine, which played the sounds of northern mockingbirds, the official Texas state bird.

“Come take my gun… and my virginity,” you whispered softly, spooning your semi-automatic weapon.

Beto’s mouth moved up and down, he was speechless.

\--

CNN News-- The Next Day

“So Senator, it seems that your views on gun control have shifted in the last few days. Is there any particular reason why?” The anchorwoman asked.

Beto’s face tinted pink, “You know, I still support gun control, I just don’t know that I need to be the one to take people’s weapons personally…”


End file.
